The Hybrid and The Human
by XxHybridBaitxX
Summary: Based on New Moon: Edward leave Bella depressed and heartbroken. A week after Edward leaves Bella finds out she's a hybrid, part witch- part werewolf. She decides to go live with her grandmother in New Orleans for a fresh start. Bella meets a certain Original, will it spark new emotion and what are the Cullen's doing in New Orleans? Please no hate comments.
1. The Truth

"I don't love you anymore."

My heart just shattered into a million pieces. This has to be a joke, he wouldn't do this to me!

"What? But what you said in the hospital was none of that true," I could feel tears streaming out of my eyes.

"No, I only stayed because it's quite fun to have a toy human to play with. The truth is Bella is that I never loved you, in the end you were just a waste of my time," Edward said with a smirk.

" But I..." He cut me off.

"Goodbye Bella, and while I'm gone don't do anything reckless, for Charlie's sake."

He placed his cold lips on my forehead and vanished.

All of that pain I was feeling came crashing down on me, I can't live without him!

An hour or two has passed before I realized that it was starting to get dark.

"I should start heading home before Charlie gets worried," I mumbled to myself.

I finally reach the house when I noticed that there where police cars everywhere and I could see that a group of people were about to go in the woods. Probably about to go looking for me.

"Charlie!" I heard someone yell. Jacob.

"Bella!" Great just what I wanted everyone looking at me and giving me all the attention. Just mind your own damn business people.

Charlie pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh Bella where have you been!" Yelled Charlie.

"Out." I couldn't stand the attention so I just walked inside and went in my room and cried myself to sleep.

* 6 months pass by*

Ever since Ed- he left I haven't been the same. I never hang out with my friends, Angela comes over sometimes to see how I'm doing, I barely eat, I haven't been able to sleep one night without having a nightmare about the day he left me. Jacob, my so called friend abandoned me saying that he was to dangerous for me. I could tell that Charlie was getting sick of my "zombie stage" but it's not my fault I'm just to heartbroken.

"Bella come down here now," Charlie yelled from the bathroom.

I trudged out of my bed and went to the kitchen, surprisingly not tripping at all.

"Yes char-dad?" I asked him.

"Bella there's something I need to tell you... Your a Witch."

A witch seriously Charlie.

"Hahaha very funny char-dad." I said without any humor in my voice.

"Bella I'm serious, but your not just a witch your a hybrid, part- witch, part-werewolf," Charlie said with a serious tone in his voice.

"I'm a hybrid...but how?!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Well I'm a werewolf and Renie is a witch, you were born in New Orleans but since you were a hybrid-witch we had to leave and pretend that you died in the process so we could protect you," said Charlie nervously.

"Doesn't grandmother Swan live in New Orleans?" I questioned him.

"Yes why?" said Charlie.

"Can I go live with her? It would be a fresh start for me and I can forget all of the bad memories here," I asked Charlie.

"Ok but you have to promise me that you will stay out of trouble from what I here vampires have taken over the entire french Quarter so watch your back and also stay away from the witches," Charlie warned me.

"I will, I promise."

"Ok well I'll call grandma Swan and tell her to clear a room out for you," said Charlie.

"Ok and I'll book a flight for tomorrow and I'll start packing right now," I said smiling. It's been a while since I saw my grandma.

"Why so early, don't you want to say goodbye to your friends," questioned Charlie.

"No, they would probably throw a party when I'm gone and besides Jacob and I aren't really friends anymore," I said sadly.

"Ok well go get ready," said Charlie.

Finally here's my chance for a fresh start, a new life. Let's just hope I don't screw it up.


	2. Heartbreak

**I forgot to mention that I don't own Twilight or The Originals...unfortunately.**

I didn't realize that I have fallen asleep until the person sitting next to me woke me up. I mumbled a "Thank you" and headed for the luggage pick up area. I grabbed my luggage an sat down on the nearest bench. My grandmother said that she will meet me by the luggage pick up area. I waited 20 minutes before I noticed a old women walking towards me. I ran to her with open arms, I didn't realize that I was crying untill I wiped my face.

"Isabella, long time no see," she smiled.

"I've missed you," I returned the smile but it didn't meet my eyes and I could tell that she had noticed.

"Isabella," she questioned.

"Not here please. Can we talk when we get to your house please," I begged.

"Sure sweetheart," she replied.

We had a taxi drive us to my grandmother's house, I glanced at my watch, 2:30, good I still have time to go sightseeing. 30 minutes later we arrived at my grandmother's house. We paid the driver and went inside the home. The second I walked into the house it felt like home, like I felt like I belonged. My grandmother showed me to my room which had a queen size bed, a flat screen TV, it's own bathroom and a huge closet. I thank her and headed straight into the shower. The warm water felt relaxing, like all of the stress that was building up in my body was washing away. I jumped out of the shower and looked into my luggage for some clothes. I grabbed blue jeans, a blue blouse that Alice gave me...remind me to get rid of it later, and a pair of brown boots. I walk into the living room and see my grandmother sitting on the couch with two cups of tea with a side of cookies on the coffee table...great she wants to talk. I take a seat next to her and take a sip of my tea.

"Isabella," she said.

"Yes grandmother," I replied with a innocent look on my face.

"What happened in Forks," she questioned me.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Isabella," she said with a serious look on her face.

I began telling her the story about the Cullen's, how they where _vampires_**(Bella's grandmother is a witch so Bella can trust her with the secret. Sorry if I forgot to mention that in the first chapter) **and how Ed-he left her in the middle of the forest. When Bella was finish telling her story her grandmother was in tears.

"I'm so sorry Bella. No one should have to go through that," she cried.

"I know, but it's my fault. I shouldn't have dated him in the first place," I replied sadly.

"It's not your fault sweetheart," said her grandmother.

"I was wondering if I could go shopping for some clothes and grab something to eat? I promise that i will be careful," I begged.

"Fine, only if you promise to stay away from the French Quarter, the witches my think your dead but they will find out that a new witch has entered the French Quarter," warned her grandmother.

"I promise," I replied and with that I was out the door.

**I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short I promise that they will be longer. Sorry if I forgot to mention that Bella's grandmother was a witch. If you like this story please review!**


	3. Klaus Mikaelson

**Klaus: Say it..**

**Me: I do not own Twilight or the Originals...there happy?**

**Klaus: Very**

I must say New Orleans is beautiful, I search for clothing store for about 30 minutes before I find one that's for my age. I shop for 2 hours when my stomach growled. I'm hungry lets go find somewhere to eat. I find a bar in the middle of the French Quarter...I must be careful. I sit down and from across the bar I see a tall, blonde bartender. She's pretty I bet she has all of the boys hitting on her. The waiter comes to take my order.

"What can I do for you today, Miss," asked the waiter.

"Hello, can I have a Chicken Salad with a Diet Coke, please," I asked the waiter

"Sure, I'll be right back with your drink," smiled the waiter.

I shouldn't be here its dangerous, there are witches and vampires everywhere. The waiter returns with my food and drink, I pay the check and start heading home. I was near the heart of the French Quarter when I was stopped by a dark skinned man.

"You know it's not safe alone at night, especially if your alone," stated the man.

"I'll be fine, I'm used to being alone," I replied.

"I'm Marcel," said the man.

"Isabella, but you can call me Bella," I replied. Something is not right with the man.

"Well I must be heading home my grandmother is waiting for me," I said.

"I'm having a party later you should come by it will be a lot of fun," smirked Marcel.

"Maybe," I replied and I walked away as fast as I could.

When I got home I locked every door and every window I called for my grandmother but there was no reply. She must be out. I wrote a note saying that I went to a party and that I'll be back soon. I ran upstairs to get ready, I looked in the bag of new clothes I bought today and I choose to wear a red dress that goes half way to my thigh, black high heels, I curled my hair and applied little makeup. I looked in the mirror and I must say I look hot. I grabbed a spell book from the bookshelf and started to review easy spells on how to kill/hurt a vampire. Once I got it memorized I grabbed my car keys and headed to the party.

When I got to the party I must say it was crowded there was about 200 people there and I could tell that not all of them were human. I could see some vampires feeding on the humans in the back corner. I need to be careful I can't risk getting hurt or killed.

"Isabella," I heard someone yell. I turn around to see that it was Marcel.

"Bella, just Bella," I replied. Why do I always do that.

"Well Bella welcome to my palace, make yourself at home. Here have a drink," said Marcel handing me a shot of whiskey.

"Oh I would but I'm not 21," I replied sadly. I could really use the drink.

"Don't worry the cops will never know," said Marcel with a smirk.

Well I can't argue with that, beside if the police came they would probably become dinner for the vampires. I took the drink from Marcel's hands and mumble a thank you.

"So Bella I haven't seen you before are you new in town," asked Marcel.

I could feel stares on my back, either they are looking at my ass or they are listening in on are conversation.

"Yes actually I just moved in with my grandmother today," I replied.

"Oh what's your grandmother's name I might know her," questioned Marcel.

He testing me to see if I will lie to him or not because he already knows the answer to my question.

"Isabelle Swan," I replied shakily.

I could hear growls coming from the vampires around me.

'Swan, huh as in the Swan bloodline of witches," said Marcel with a smirk.

All of the color in my face drained.

"I...I should be going now my grandmother will be wondering where I am," I whispered.

"No, I think you should stay I have someone I want you to meet," said Marcel grabbing my wrist.

"Let me go," I shrieked.

"Come on now no need to be difficult," smiled Marcel.

Marcel whistled and all of the vampires mad a circle around me and Marcel.

"Now my fellow vampires I would like you to meet Isabella Swan also known for being part of the Swan bloodline of witches," yelled Marcel.

The vampires around us growled.

"The thing I would like to know is how the hell you are alive. From my sources the Swan bloodline end with Charlie Swan," questioned Marcel.

"I don't have to tell you anything," I yelled at him.

"Really well I will get the answer one way or another," said Marcel.

"You won't hurt me, you won't hurt a child," I yelled.

"Your right...I won't but doesn't mean he won't," said Marcel pointing at a handsome man with blonde hair and blue eyes with specks of green in them.

"Isabella I would like you to meet Klaus," smiled Marcel.

"Hello love, my name is Klaus Mikaelson," smirked Klaus.

**I hope this chapter was good. I promise that I will have the Cullen's come in later in the story. Make sure to review!**


	4. The Hybrid Baby?

**Klaus: Say it out loud, say it**

**Me: Hey you took that line from Twilight**

**Klaus: It doesn't matter just say it**

**Me: I do not own Twilight or The Originals\**

All of the color in my face drained, turning a snow white color. Klaus Mikaelson, the half-werewolf and half-vampire, a hybrid the most feared thing that every lived.

"Klaus Mikaelson," I said trying to control my breathing.

"You've heard of me," asked Klaus.

"Yes," I replied shakily.

"Good now I would like you to answer some questions," said Klaus.

"I'm not telling you anything," I replied.

"Oh I think you will, that is if you don't want us to harm your grandmother," said a voice in the crowd.

A vampire walked into view. Elijah Mikaelson, the one they call noble is threating my grandmother.

"Oh how nice of you to join us Brother," said Klaus smiling.

"Oh Klaus you know I couldn't miss this," replied Elijah.

"Know about those answers," said Marcel.

"They call you the noble one yet you go and threaten a old women. How is that noble," I yelled at Elijah.

"We won't hurt her just answer are questions then your free to go," said Elijah.

"Ok, just don't hurt her please," I begged.

"Now what is your name," asked Klaus.

"Isabella Swan," I replied.

"What are you," asked Klaus.

"I'm a witch," I replied.

"How? The Swan bloodline ended with Charlie Swan which I recall wasn't a witch but he was a werewolf," asked Klaus.

"Yes, Charlie is a werewolf but when he was younger he meet my mom who is a witch. At the time they lived here in New Orleans we they had me," I explained.

"And," asked Marcel.

"Well every 100 years the witches have a ceremony where they sacrifice one child to gain more power," I said.

"Yeah we already know this it's called the Harvest, once the kids are killed they get resurrected," said Klaus.

"No this is different when the child is sacrificed all of the power goes into the ground but the child does not get resurrected, they stay dead," I replied.

"Ok but what does this has to do with you," asked Elijah.

"Well when I was born I was powerful because I was a witch with a werewolf gene, my power would be enough to last the witches 500 years so they choose me to be their sacrifice," I said sadly.

"Well obviously something went wrong because your still her," said Klaus.

"Yes one witch did not want are children to be sacrificed for more power so she did something that the French Quarter witches still do not know to this day. She took me away from the witches and sent me to the Bayou where my parents were," I said.

"And who was this witch, may I ask," asked Klaus.

"Jane-Anne Deveraux," I replied.

"What," said Klaus.

"What happens when this sacrifice doesn't happen," asked Marcel.

"The ancestors sacrifice 5 witches of their choosing to regain the power that they lost," I replied.

"So what happens to you," asked Marcel.

"Well I survived but they think that I died in the fire in the Bayou 18 years ago," I replied.

"What would happen if they find out that you are still alive," asked Klaus.

"They would consider me as a threat and they will do what they tried 18 years ago. They will kill me," I answered.

The room became silent. Marcel and Elijah were talking to quiet for me to hear but Klaus was just staring at me. The look on his face almost looked kind, sweet, handsome...no! I can not think of Klaus Mikaelson that way he is a monster who kills anyone who gets in his way.

"We are prepared to make a deal," said Elijah.

"What kind of deal," I asked.

"We will give you protection from the witches if you help us protect a friend of ours," answered Elijah.

"Will you also protect my grandmother," I asked.

"Yes," said Marcel.

"How do I know that I could trust you," I asked Elijah.

"I give you my word," says Elijah.

"If you break your word I'll...," Elijah cut me off.

"I won't," he said.

"Well I have to meet this friend before I make any deal," I stated.

"Of course. Hayley would you come out here please," asked Elijah.

A girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes walked towards us. By the way Elijah looks at her I can tell that he loves her. I used to have the same look when I looked at Ed-him.

"Hello," said the girl.

"Hello I'm Isabella but you can call me Bella," I said.

"I'm Hayley," said the girl.

I looked at the girl, why does she need protection she looks fine. I looked over at Klaus who hasn't said a word since I told them that the witches will kill me if they find out that I am still alive. Maybe he cares about me? No snap out of it Bella!

"Why does she need my protected," I asked Elijah.

"Because Hayley is pregnant with a child that is half-werewolf, half-vampire and half-witch," stated Elijah.

"That's impossible," I gasped.

"It's not when the mom is a werewolf and the father is half-werewolf, half-vampire and comes from a bloodline of witches," said Klaus.

Oh so the hybrid speaks!

"But it's still impossible! Vampire's can not reproduce," I exclaimed.

"But a hybrid can. Magic turned Klaus into a vampire but he was born a werewolf, he's the Original Hybrid," said Hayley.

"Who does she need protection from," I asked.

"The witches," said Marcel.

"Why me," I asked.

"Because we have something in common," said Klaus.

"Oh yeah and what may that be," I questioned him.

"We both want revenge on the witches," smirked Klaus.

**Sorry about the cliff hanger! What do you think about this chapter? What do you think will happen next? Make sure to review!**


	5. The Cullen's go to New Orleans

**Sorry about this chapter being so late. I do not own Twilight or The Originals.**

This is probably the worst decision I have ever made, a witch trusting Klaus Mikaelson. Its been over a month since I made my deal with Klaus and so far its been very quiet with the witches, they haven't made a move which can only mean one thing...there planning something. Klaus walks in the room along with Marcel, Elijah and Hayley who is now 6 months pregnant.

"What's wrong little witch," asked Klaus.

"I told you not to call me that," I growled. God he is like a god...wait what am I saying!? Snap out of it.

"The witches are planning something I just know it," I told Klaus.

"Why do you think that," asked Klaus.

"Because they haven't made a move in awhile," I replied.

"Well good thing we have you to protect us," smiled Klaus.

"Yeah well then who is going to protect me," I asked him.

"Why do you need protection," asked Klaus.

"Because I am going to be to busy saving Hayley's ass that I won't be able to save mine. I my be helping you guys but that doesn't mean that I am willing to die for her," I stated.

"Bella's right. I don't want her to die because she saved me," said Hayley.

"I guess we can call up old friends of mine I haven't seen them in years," said Klaus.

"You have friends," I asked him surprised.

"Yes of course I do," said Klaus slightly offended.

"Well give them a call I'll be at Rousseau's," I said walking away.

Klaus was in front of me in a flash.

"You can't go out," said Klaus.

"Why not," I asked him.

"Because I said so now go to your room and go to bed," said Klaus.

"What are you my dad," I asked him.

"Ha-ha now get your ass up there," demanded Klaus.

"Now Niklaus we should treat her like a guest instead of a child," said Elijah calmly.

"No its fine your brother is just being an ass, Goodnight," I said and walked up to my room.

Kpov:

"No its fine your brother is just being an ass, Goodnight," said Bella walking up to her room.

I never realized how graceful she was and how her hair falls perfectly...stop me Klaus Mikaelson falling for a child.

"Klaus," said Elijah dragging me out of my thoughts.

"Yes brother," I asked him.

"Aren't you going to call your friends," asked Elijah.

"Ohh I can't wait to met them," said Hayley.

"And why is that," I asked her.

"Because if there your friends they must be as twisted as you," smiled Hayley.

Elijah laughed.

"Ha-ha," I said.

I pulled out my phone and dialed the number. I put the phone up to my ear and heard it ringing.

"Hello," said a voice.

"Hello, this is Klaus Mikaelson who am I speaking to may I ask," I said.

"KLAUS," said the voice.

"Yes," I asked.

"You are speaking to Emmett," Said Emmett.

Of course.

"Well Emmett can I talk to Carlisle," I asked him.

"Sure," he replied.

"Hello," asked Carlisle.

"Hello Carlisle its Klaus," I said.

"Hello Klaus how can I help you," asked Carlisle.

"Well you see there's this witch that needs protection and I was wondering if you can protect her," I asked him.

"Of course where do you live," asked Carlisle.

"New Orleans, Louisiana," I replied.

"Ok we will be there tomorrow see you soon Klaus," said Carlisle.

"See you soon Cullen," I replied and hung up.

*The next day*

Bpov:

I decided to walk up early today and take a quick shower. When I got out of the shower I put on a black mini skirt with a shirt that says "All of my best friends are vampires" and applied makeup. I grabbed a pair of high heels and walked out of my room. As I walked down the stairs I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"And where do you think your going," asked Klaus clearly checking me out.

"I heading out," I replied.

"Where is out," he asked me, by this time Elijah and Hayley where outside with us.

"The Hair Salon," I replied.

"Why," asked Klaus.

"Its time for a change," I replied walking out the door.

"Make sure to be back for the party at 8:00," shouted Klaus.

I hoped in my car and drove to the Salon. Oh did I forget to mention that my Grandmother got me a 2014 Kia Sportage for my birthday. I got to the Salon and walked in. I checked my watch 2:45 I have time to find a dress and get my nails done.

"Hello how can I help you," smiled the worker.

"I would like to get the tips of my hair dyed red, like a blood red," I told her.

"Sure sit here and close your eyes," said the worker and I did what I was told.

$5 minutes later the worker told me to open my eyes. When I looked in the mirror my hair look absolutely amazing.

"Thank you," I told her.

"No problem," she replied.

I paid her and started to drive to the salon.

*Meanwhile in Alaska*

Epov:

"Why do we have to go to New Orleans," complained Rosalie.

"Because I told Klaus that we would protect a witch for him," Replied Carlisle calmly.

"Its Bella all over again," yelled Rosalie.

Everyone looked at me seeing if I was going to run up to my room and lock the door. The truth is, is that I feel nothing anymore without Bella I am an empty shell.

"Well it doesn't matter because we are going now go put your luggage in the car and get ready to go we have a flight in 3 hours," said Esme.

After we got everything in the car we headed for the airport. Maybe this is what I need...a fresh start.

Bpov:

When I was done with my nails it was 3:30 time to head for the dress store.

When I got to the store I must say there are a lot of dress. After 2 hours of looking I got a red dress with cut corners...it shows my curves perfectly.

I was just about to leave when I remember one thing...I need shoes! 20 minutes later I buy a pair of black pumps and start heading home. I start to get ready by taking a shower and blow drying me hair, when my hair is dry I put on my dress and heels. I then apply makeup giving me that smoky eye affect. I curl my hair, I finished getting ready at 8:15 and the party is already here and I guess so is Klaus's friends. I look in the mirror one last time and head for the door.

Epov:

We land in New Orleans at 5:30 an apparently we are suppose to head to a party at Klaus's at 8:00 so Esme has rented us tux's and the girls started getting ready we finished around 7:30 and we left to Klaus's house.

When we arrived at his house he welcomed us with opened arms.

"Welcome Cullen's," said Klaus.

"Where is this witch that we are supposed to protect," snapped Rosalie.

"She should be coming down to the party soon...and just so you know she has a bit of a temper," warned Klaus.

I must say this party is fun but it would be better if Bella was here.

"Edward stop moping try and have fun go dance with someone," pushed Alice. So I did I started dancing with someone and that's when the witch was coming downstairs.

Bpov:

As I walked downstairs I must say Klaus outdid himself. I found Klaus and started walking towards him.

"You look stunning love," smiled Klaus.

I rolled my eyes.

"What you don't accepted complements," asked Klaus.

"Not from you," I replied.

"I like your hair," said Klaus.

"Yeah me to," I replied.

"Well I would like to introduce you to a few friends of mine be right back," said Klaus disappearing.

Klaus returned with the most beautiful people I have ever seen...no they can't be here. They seem to have the same reaction as I do.

"Isabella I would like you to meet the Cullen's, smiled Klaus.

"Bella...," choked Edward.

**Da-da-da-daaaaaaaaa sorry for the cliff-hanger. And I'm even more sorry for this chapter being so late. Make sure to review!**


	6. Party Time

**I do not own Twilight or The Originals.**

I couldn't believe my eyes the Cullen's are here.

"You guys know each other," asked Klaus amused.

"I guess you can say that," I replied glaring at the Cullen's.

"Well I would love to stay and chat but I have to go greet he guest," smiled Klaus and he waked away.

"Bella," whispered Edward.

"What," I snapped at him.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"That's it," I said.

"No but," I cut him off.

"I honestly don't get a shit about what anyone of you have to say so don't waste your breath," I growled at them.

I walked away when someone started taking on the microphone.

"Now its time to start karaoke which personally is my favorite thing to do," smiled Marcel.

Marcel start singing "Happy" by Pharrell Williams.

** "Happy"**

_[Verse 1:]_  
It might seem crazy what I'm about to say  
Sunshine she's here, you can take a break  
I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space  
With the air, like I don't care baby by the way

{Uh}

_[Chorus:]_  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

_[Verse 2:]_  
Here come bad news talking this and that, yeah,  
Well, give me all you got, and don't hold it back, yeah,  
Well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine, yeah,  
No offense to you, don't waste your time  
Here's why

_[Chorus]_

{Hey  
Go  
Uh}

_[Bridge:]_  
(Happy)  
Bring me down  
Can't nothing  
Bring me down  
My level's too high  
Bring me down  
Can't nothing  
Bring me down  
I said (let me tell you now)  
Bring me down  
Can't nothing  
Bring me down  
My level's too high  
Bring me down  
Can't nothing  
Bring me down  
I said

_[Chorus x2]_

{Hey  
Go  
Uh}

(Happy) _[repeats]_  
Bring me down... can't nothing...  
Bring me down... my level's too high...  
Bring me down... can't nothing...  
Bring me down, I said (let me tell you now)

_[Chorus x2]_

{Hey  
C'mon}

Everyone started clapping.

"Anyone wanna sing," asked Marcel.

No one went forward.

"Ok then I guess I get to choose. How about...," said Marcel looking at the crowd.

"Isabella," said Marcel. I am going to kill him.

"Come on up Isa," smiled Marcel.

Marcel had to pull me up on stage. He handed me the microphone.

"I'm going to kill you Marcel," I told him on the microphone.

"You go girl," screamed Marcel from the crowd.

Well the sooner I sing the sooner I can get off this damn stage. I looked at the song selection and choose to sing "Blank Space" by Taylor Swift.

**"Blank Space"**

Nice to meet you, where you been?  
I could show you incredible things  
Magic, madness, heaven, sin  
Saw you there and I thought  
Oh my God, look at that face  
You look like my next mistake  
Love's a game, wanna play?

New money, suit and tie  
I can read you like a magazine  
Ain't it funny, rumors fly  
And I know you heard about me  
So hey, let's be friends  
I'm dying to see how this one ends  
Grab your passport and my hand  
I can make the bad guys good for a weekend

So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game

'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space, baby  
And I'll write your name

Cherry lips, crystal skies  
I could show you incredible things  
Stolen kisses, pretty lies  
You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen  
Find out what you want  
Be that girl for a month  
Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no

Screaming, crying, perfect storms  
I can make all the tables turn  
Rose garden filled with thorns  
Keep you second guessing like  
"Oh my God, who is she?"  
I get drunk on jealousy  
But you'll come back each time you leave  
'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream

So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game

'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space, baby  
And I'll write your name

Boys only want love if it's torture  
Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya  
Boys only want love if it's torture  
Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya

So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game

'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space, baby  
And I'll write your name

I finished the song and the crowd starting cheering. Marcel came on stage.

"Damn girl you can sing," yelled Marcel.

I walked off stage and walked to my room and looked the door and started crying into my pillow.

**I hope you like the chapter! Make sure to review!**


	7. Fire and Gold

**I do not own Twilight or The Originals.**

Bpov:

Last night I cried myself to sleep with I haven't done in a while and I'm pretty sure that all of the vampires heard me but I don't care. It doesn't matter. Nothing matter anymore. I got out of bed and took a long hot shower and put on blue jeans, a blue blouse and a pair of white converse and I applied a small amount of makeup. Before I left my room I grabbed a notebook and a pencil. I was almost out the door when I was stopped by Klaus.

"Hello love have a nice night last night," smirked Klaus.

"Niklaus leave the girl alone," said Elijah.

"Oh come on brother I was just asking," smiled Klaus.

"Again you have the emotion of a teaspoon Klaus," I growled and started walking out the door.

"Hold up," said Klaus.

"What," I snapped.

"Man someone's a little grumpy today," said Klaus.

"No shit," I replied.

"Why were you crying last night," asked Klaus.

"I wasn't," I lied.

"Yes you were we could here you," said Klaus.

"It doesn't matter its not like you care," I snapped.

"Where are you headed," asked Klaus.

"I'm just going to go explore for a little bit," I replied.

"Be back at 6," said Klaus.

"Got it dad," I said smirking and I walked away.

Exploring my ass. Ha. I am headed for the Bayou. I was close to the Bayou when I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned around but no one was there. Ugh its just me being paranoid. While I was walking there was an open field with lavender spread across it. Kind of reminds me of Forks. I walked on the field and sat down and opened my notebook and began to write. My grandmother always told me that the best way to get rid of hurt feelings is to write about them so that's what I'm doing...I'm writing a song.

**"Fire N Gold"**

Like an astronaut that's scared of heights  
With a heart that's beating at the speed of light  
You've been waiting for this feeling all your life  
Sometimes it's just hard to realize

When you're stuck in a moment  
And your spark has been stolen  
This is our time to own it  
So own it

Baby, we were born with  
Fire &amp; gold in our eyes, eyes  
With fire &amp; gold in our eyes, eyes  
Got lightning in a bottle  
Hands on the throttle  
Even in the dust we shine  
With fire &amp; gold in our eyes

There is something different about you and I (about you and I)  
And I feel like I have known you my whole life  
There is beauty behind every tear you've cried  
Sometimes it's just hard to realize

When you're stuck in a moment  
And your spark has been stolen  
This is our time to own it  
So own it

Baby, we were born with  
Fire &amp; gold in our eyes, eyes  
With fire &amp; gold in our eyes, eyes  
Got lightning in a bottle  
Hands on the throttle  
Even in the dust we shine  
With fire &amp; gold in our eyes

There is love inside this madness  
We are walking on the moon  
Though I don't believe in magic  
I believe in me and you  
I believe in me and you  
I believe in me and you

Baby, we were born with  
Fire &amp; gold in our eyes, eyes  
With fire &amp; gold in our eyes, eyes  
Got lightning in a bottle  
Hands on the throttle  
Even in the dust we shine  
With fire &amp; gold in our eyes

When I finished the song I was crying.

"That was beautiful," said a deep voice.

"Who's there," I shouted standing up.

"Calm down. My name is Jackson," said the voice.

A man with bushy brown hair and soft brown eyes came into view.

"What's your name," asked Jackson.

"I'm Isabella," I replied.

"Your the witch that's helping Klaus," said Jackson.

"No I'm the witch that's helping Hayley the werewolf," I replied correcting him.

"Hm," was all he said.

"I'm guessing that since you know about Klaus that means that you are a supernatural. What are you," I asked him.

"I'm a werewolf," he replied.

"Oh. Well I guess its kind of obvious," I replied.

"How so," he asked me.

"Well considering that you are in the Bayou where a pack of werewolves live," I said.

He laughed.

"Yeah I guess," he said.

I smiled.

"Why are you helping Klaus and Hayley," asked Jackson surprising me by his question.

"Because I don't believe that an innocent baby should die just because of who his/her parents are. I mean its not there fault that there parents are who they are," I replied.

"Sounds like you have experience," said Jackson.

"I guess you could say that," I replied smiling.

"So why did you write that song," he asked my.

"Well my grandmother always told me that the best way to get rid of your feelings is by writing them down so I wrote a song," I replied.

"Good advice," replied Jackson.

"I should start heading back I don't want Klaus to throw one of his tantrums," I said.

"Yeah it was nice meeting you and can you tell Hayley that I said hi," asked Jackson.

"Of course," I replied.

"Goodbye," said Jackson.

"Goodbye," I replied.

*At Home*

I started walking to my room when I was stopped by Klaus.

"6:00 on the dot," smiled Klaus.

"I said I would be back," I replied and started walking back to my room when Klaus grabbed my wrist.

"I know that it seems that I don't care but I do so why were you crying last night," asked Klaus.

I looked into his beautiful, sparkling blue eyes they were full of concern, pain and love?

"Like I said earlier it doesn't matter," I replied breaking my wrist free from his grasp.

Before I knew it Klaus pulled me against his chest and...

**CLIFF-HANGER HAHAHAHAHAHA I'm so cruel I know I'm sorry hahahahaahh. Anyways I hope you like this chapter! Can we get 5 reviews for this chapter please it would mean a lot!**

**Song:**

**Fire and Gold- Bea Miller**


	8. The Kiss

**I do not own Twilight or The Originals.**

**Previously **

"I know that it seems that I don't care but I do so why were you crying last night," asked Klaus. I looked into his beautiful, sparkling blue eyes they were full of concern, pain and love? "Like I said earlier it doesn't matter," I replied breaking my wrist free from his grasp. Before I knew it Klaus pulled me against his chest and...

**Now you are all caught up...**

Bpov:

Klaus pulled me into a passionate kiss...it felt like nothing else matter like it was just me and Klaus, but I couldn't help but feel this nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach reminding me that he is going to have a kid soon. I pulled away from him. He looked confused.

"What's wrong," asked Klaus cupping my chin.

"Your having a baby soon and I can't get in the middle of it," I told him.

"It doesn't matter," he replied trying to convince me.

"It doesn't matter? I don't want that baby growing up and not having his/her parents together its not fair," I told him.

I know that I am doing the right thing but why is it that whenever I do the right thing I always get hurt?

"Hayley won't care she loves Elijah," said Klaus pleading.

"I know but still Klaus I am just not ready to be in another relationship," I whispered.

"Bella if its about the Cullen's I can have then leave," said Klaus.

"Yes, it is because of Edward but it wouldn't be fair of me to ask you to send your friends away just because I can't stand them," I told him.

"Bella what did the Cullen's do to you," asked Klaus.

"Nothing," I whispered.

"Sure," said Klaus.

"Anyways like I said it wouldn't be fair," I replied.

"God why do you have to be so god damn selfless. Why can't you be more like Katherine," smiled Klaus.

"Who's Katherine," I asked him.

"No one important," replied Klaus.

"I'm sorry Klaus I'm just not ready," I replied crying.

"Bella please," begged Klaus.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered and I ran to my room bumping into Hayley on the way.

"I'm so sorry are you ok," I asked her helping her up.

"Yeah I'm fine. Hey what's wrong," she asked concerned.

"Oh it's nothing that you need to worry about," I told her wiping my tear stained face.

"What did Klaus do," demanded Hayley.

"Like I said nothing you need to worry about. I'm going to bed goodnight Hayley," I told her.

"Goodnight Bells," said Hayley.

I walked up to my room and locked the door and all I could think of was my kiss with Klaus...what have I done.

Hpov

Bella walked up to her room and locked the door. What did Klaus do now.

"Klaus," I hollered.

"What do you want little wolf," asked Klaus.

"What the hell did you do to Bella," I yelled at him.

"Something that I don't regret," he replied.

"Which is," I asked.

"I kissed Bella," he replied smiling.

"YOU WHAT," screamed a voice behind him.

I turned around and saw the Cullen's standing in front of me. Edward looked like he wanted to kill something.

"Oh hello Cullen's," I smiled.

"Hello Hay..," but Esme was cut off.

"YOU KISSED MY GIRLFRIEND," screeched Edward.

"Last time I checked she was single," smirked Klaus.

Edward lunged towards Klaus and pinned him against the wall.

Bpov

No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't sleep I could still feel my kiss with Klaus plus I can hear shouting from outside. Ugh can't I just sleep in peace for once. I got out of bed and walked outside to see what was going on.

"What the hell is going on out here," I yelled.

I then see Edward pinning Klaus against the wall, Hayley sitting in a chair laughing and Elijah taking to Carlisle.

"HE KISSED YOU," screamed Edward.

"KLAUS KISSED YOU," smiled Hayley.

"Yes," I replied.

"You are my girlfriend he isn't allowed to kiss you," growled Edward.

"1. I am not your girlfriend 2. I kissed him back so lay off," I yelled at him.

"WHAT," screeched Edward.

"OMG will you please stop yelling...it's annoying," I asked him.

"You kissed him back," said Edward his voice cracking.

"Yes I kissed him back," I replied.

"But Bella," whispered Edward.

"NO Edward we are never getting back together. Okay? Because I just can't handle being hurt again and...I don't love you anymore," I whispered.

Edward's eyes widen.

"You..don't...love..me anymore," whispered Edward.**(See what I did there)**

"No...and by the way pay backs a bitch," I growled at him.

"Not to intrude or anything but I would really like to be not pinned anymore," smirked Klaus.

Edward let him go and in a blink of an eye Edward was in front of me. His golden-brown eyes now pitch black with pain. Good he deserved it.

"You say that you don't love me anymore," whispered Edward.

"Yes," I replied.

"Then tell me that you feel nothing when we kiss," said Edward.

"Wait what," I asked confused and before I knew it Edward pressed his lips against mine.

I was expecting sparks of electricity to flow through my body but I felt nothing. I pushed him away refusing to kiss him back.

"What the hell," I yelled at him.

"You can not say that you felt nothing because I felt it," said Edward.

I can hear Klaus growling in the background.

"I. FELT. NOTHING," I shouted at him.

Edward fell on his knees and he looked like he was going to cry...to bad he can't.

"Now if you don't mind I am going to put so more protection spells around the house," I said and I walked to my room and opened my spell book and began the spell. While I was doing the spell I realized something...Hayley's due date is near.

**TADA I am so sorry that this chapter is so late! I really hope you like this chapter and make sure to review. 3 3**


	9. Hayleys Due Date Part 1

**I do not own Twilight or The Originals.**

Bpov:

I woke up the next morning to screaming...wow such a great way to wake up. I jumped out of bed to see what the problem was.

"Is everything alright out here," I asked Klaus.

"No I think that Hayley is going into labor," said Klaus.

"What she can't be she isn't due for another week or so," I told him.

I am not prepared to help give birth.

"Yeah well the baby is early," yelled Klaus nervously.

"Ok we need to act fast Elijah put Hayley onto the Table and Klaus go get some soft towels and a blanket," I order them.

Elijah put Hayley onto the table and Klaus came back with the towels.

"Ahh," screamed Hayley.

"I know Hayley. Push," I told her.

"What are you doing," said a girl with curly dark brown hair and brown eyes. Monique Deverouax.

"What are you doing here," growled Klaus.

"Doing what the ancestors want us to do we must kill the baby," said a red headed girl. Genève.

"No," said Klaus running toward the witches.

The witches pushed Klaus back and breaking his ability to walk along with Elijah. It's just me against 3 witches.

"You don't have to kill and innocent baby," I told them.

"We must, we will," said Monique.

"I won't let you," I screamed at her.

"You are nothing against 3 witches," laughed Monique.

Monique pushed me back against the wall hitting my head on the concrete.

"I'm sorry," said Genève taking Hayley.

I started feeling light headed until I eventually fainted.

*20 minutes later*

I woke up to someone shaking me. Elijah.

"What happened," I slurred.

"The witches have Hayley," said Klaus worried.

"Well lets go find them," I told them and we started heading towards the Witches Cemetery.

Epov:**(I decided that its Edward's turn to talk)**

Since I kissed Bella that is the only thing that I could think of, Bella and her perfect red lips but now that is over I could see the hate in her eyes when I kissed her all of our love, passion, and friendship was gone warped by hatred, pain and heartbreak.

"Edward I hate seeing you like this," cried Esme.

"There's no point in feeling anymore Bella doesn't love me anymore," I replied, my voice cracking.

"We need to talk to Bella," said Rose.

"We already did she doesn't love us anymore and I don't blame her," whispered Alice.

"No she talked we listened now its are turn to talk and her turn to listen," said Rose.

"We don't even know where she is," said Emmett.

"We can track her down," said Rose confidently.

"Want happened to hating Bella," asked Jasper.

"I realize now that I only hated her because she was something that I wanted to be. Human," said Rose sadly.

"OK lets go track Bella," said Carlisle.

Apov:

We were about to leave and go track Bella when I had a vision.

_**Vision:**_

_**"Don't touch her," screamed Bella her face covered in scratches.**_

_**"We must do what the witches want, we must kill this baby she is an abomination," said a brunette girl.**_

_**"No," screamed Bella throwing a knife into the girl's heart.**_

_**The girl fell to the ground and took her last breathe before Klaus grabbed the baby.**_

_**Then Bella sank to the ground in agony.**_

_**Vision Over...**_

"Alice what is it," asked Jasper.

"Bella is at the Witches Cemetery but we have to hurry before Bella does something that she will regret.

"We lets hurry," yelled Edward.

We started running toward the Witches Cemetery.

Bpov:

When we got to the Witches Cemetery we searched everywhere we could but Hayley and the baby weren't here.

"Damnit," yelled Elijah hitting the brick wall.

"They should be here," I told them.

"Lets keep looking we don't have much time," said Klaus worried.

*20 minutes later*

"You guys its no use Hayley and the baby isn't here," I screamed.

"We passed by this statue 3 times already," said Klaus in disbelief.

"They must of made the cemetery seem like a maze," I told them.

Klaus jumped on top of the building.

"Yeah something like that...," said Klaus.

"They are smarter than us," said a voice from behind.

"Hayley," whispered Elijah.

"Why aren't you with the witches," I asked her.

"They took us to the church and then I was able to hold our baby and then the brunette, Monique, slit my throat," said Hayley touching her throat with her hand.

"You died with the child's blood in your system," said Elijah.

"She must drink the blood of the child to complete the transformation," I replied.

"I don't care about me all I care about is finding my baby," said Hayley.

We nodded in agreement.

"I feel her, I can feel our baby," said Hayley walking away.

"Lets follow her she will lead us to the baby," I told them.

Epov:

It's a maze," said Alice.

"How so," asked Carlisle.

"Well considering that we passed that statue 4 times I'm guessing that its a maze," said Alice pointing to an angel statue.

"Well do you know the way," asked Jasper.

"Yes this way," said Alice.

"Well let's go," rushed Rosalie.

We have to find Bella because I know what she is going to do but she will not be able to handle the guilt...it will destroy her.

**TaDa I hope you enjoy this chapter and what do you think is going to happen to Bella? Make sure to review.**


	10. Werewolf Gene

**I do not own Twilight or The Originals.**

**Previously...**

"Well considering that we passed that statue 4 times I'm guessing that its a maze," said Alice pointing to an angel statue.

"Well do you know the way," asked Jasper.

"Yes this way," said Alice.

"Well let's go," rushed Rosalie.

We have to find Bella because I know what she is going to do but she will not be able to handle the guilt...it will destroy her.

**Now you are all caught up...**

Bpov:

We've been following Hayley yet it seems that we keep on going in the same direction like it's a never ending maze.

"Come on it's just up ahead,' said Hayley.

"Hayley are you sure," I asked her.

"I'm positive," she replied confidently.

We walked to the end of the ally when heard chanting.

"Over here," said Klaus.

We were now standing in front of 3 witches and the baby.

"Leave my baby alone," growled Hayley.

"We must do what the ancestors want us to do," said Genève.

"No you can't kill an innocent baby," I screamed at them.

"I'm sorry," said Genève.

Klaus bolted towards the witches only to be pushed back.

They were about to stab the baby!

"_Motus,"_ I yelled knocking the knife out of the red heads hand.

I sudden got a unbearable headache.

'You fools, to come against us in our place of power, in our strongest hour. You do not face 3. You face us all," yelled Monique.

We splited up and got away from the witches spell. Hayley was fighting Genève, Klaus was fighting the twins but Elijah was still under the witches power. Klaus got passed the twins and threw a metal rod at the blonde witch, killing her. Genève put Hayley under the same spell making her feel unbearable pain. Monique was about to kill the baby.

"No," I screamed.

I grabbed a metal rod that Klaus broke off and threw it at Monique.

"_Motus," _I screamed.**(Moves an object)**

"Bella don't," screamed a voice from behind but it was to late the witch was dead.

I suddenly sank to the ground and felt unbearable pain.

Epov:

"Come on we have to hurry," yelled Rose.

"There they are," said Alice.

The red head was about to stab the baby.

"No," screamed Bella.

She grabbed a metal rod from the ground.

"_Motus," _screamed Bella.

"Bella don't," I screamed but it was to late, the witch was dead.

Bella sank to the ground and started screaming.

Bpov:

I woke up the next morning to a killer headache. Ugh...did I get drunk last night? Then I remembered something Hayley, the baby and me killing the witch...oh my god I'm a killer! Hayley.

I ran downstairs to see Hayley, Klaus, Elijah and the Cullen's.

"Hayley are you ok," I asked rushing towards her.

"Yeah I'm fine what about you," she asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine why wouldn't I be I mean I'm not the one who got there throat slit," I said teasingly.

"Bella you know how you have the werewolf gene," asked Elijah.

'Yeah what about it," I asked him.

"Do you remember how it is activated," asked Klaus.

"Yeah you have to...kill someone," I whispered.

Everyone went silent.

"Oh my god I'm a werewolf," I yelled.

I started to freak out.

"I can't be a werewolf I just can't," I said.

"It's ok Bella you'll be ok,' said Klaus soothingly.

"No I won't," I said shouting at him.

"This is all my fault," cried Hayley.

"No its not I promised to keep you and the baby safe,' I told her.

"What's so bad about being a werewolf that means that you can finally keep up with us Bells," smiled Emmett.

"I'm not like the La Push werewolves I only change during the full moon...I've heard that it involves unbearable pain during the transformation," I whispered.

Emmett shut up.

"I mean of course I've felt unbearable pain before it can't be as bad," I whispered grabbing my scar.

"You never told us how you got that scar," said Hayley.

"Its not important. I'm going to go back to bed," I replied.

"Goodnight Bella," said Hayley.

'Goodnight,' I whispered.

**TaDa I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Make sure to review!**


	11. I love you

**I do not own Twilight or The Originals.**

Bpov:

It's been 4 weeks since I've saved Hayley and the baby and I have not left my room since then. Klaus and Hayley have been trying to get me to talk and they have been bringing me food to but I'm just not ready, not ready for this. The full moon is tonight and I'm not ready to face it honestly I'm not ready to face the outside world again I wish I could just say in my room and rot. Charlie has been calling me 3 times everyday but how am I suppose to tell him that I killed someone that now I am half-witch and half-wolf. I look at my clock, 7:30 am, Klaus or Hayley would be in here any minute, they shouldn't be waiting there breath on me. It's time that I get out of this zombie stage and enjoy my last day. I hop into the shower and threw on a pair of black jeans, a white blouse, and a black leather jacket and I applied little makeup. If I am going to have to endure this unbearable pain I might as well be drunk while its happening. I opened my door and walked down stairs to see the Cullen's talking to Elijah, Klaus and Hayley who was holding who I presume was Hope.

"We were just about to bring you breakfast," whispered Hayley.

"Damn Bells you look hot," grinned Emmett.

Rose smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ow, what the hell was that for Rosy," pouted Emmett.

"How are you Bella," asked Esme in a concerned tone.

"How do you think," I snapped at her.

"Now Bella no need to be rude we are just worried about you," said Carlisle in a calm voice.

"Whatever I'm heading out," I replied and started heading towards the door.

"Where do you think your going little witch," asked Klaus.

"Out," I replied.

"Bella you have been locked up in your room for 4 weeks we want to make sure that you are ok," said Elijah.

"I'm fine, perfectly fine," I replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Then where are you going," asked Klaus.

"I'm going to enjoy my last few hours before the full moon tonight. If I have to endure unbearable pain then I might as well do it while I'm drunk," I snapped at him.

"You can't drink Bella your not 21," said Edward.

"Yeah but when has that ever stopped me Pennyhead," I growled at him.

"Pennyhead," asked Alice.

"Yes Pennyhead now if you don't mind I would like to go now," I said pushing past Klaus.

I jumped in my car and headed towards the nearest bar.

Kpov:

"Yes Pennyhead now if you don't mind I would like to go now," said Bella pushing past me.

"Someone needs to go with her," said Jasper.

"I'll go," I said volunteering.

"Why you," snapped Edward.

"Because for some reason she is pissed at you guys and I want to find out why and I think if she is drunk then she might tell me and besides I'm good at convincing people to tell me things," I smirked at them.

"I will not let you get information from Isabella when she is under the influence of alcohol Niklaus," said Elijah.

"Do it," whispered Hayley.

"What Hayley," said Elijah in disbelief.

"How are we suppose to help her if we don't know what's wrong," asked Hayley.

"You could just ask us," said Alice.

"Yeah we could but how do we know if you are lying to us or not," questioned Hayley.

"Enough I'm going to Bella and that's final," I yelled.

"Do you even know what bar she went to," asked Rose.

"Well the only bar that would serve her a drink without I.D. would be the bar that Cami works at so I'm guessing she went there," said Hayley.

"Well then I will start there," I replied leaving.

I decided to not take my car since Bella is going to be drunk I'll just drive her home myself.

*At the Bar*

I walk into the bar and see Bella and a half drunken bottle of vodka.

"I would slow down if I were you love," I grinned at her.

"Go away Klaus," she growled at me.

"Oh come on now you don't really want to be alone on your first full moon do you, I asked her jokingly.

"Do you think this is funny or something Klaus because its not I don't want to be a freaking dog for the rest of my life," screamed Bella.

Luckily the bar was empty and Cami was in the back room on her break.

"I don't think its funny, I don't want you to have to go through that unbearable pain Bella," I replied softly.

"Why are you here Klaus," she asked me.

"I'm here because I care about you," I replied.

"Why haven't you killed me yet," she asked me.

"What are you talking about," I asked her confused.

"I mean that I am of no use to you anymore, I saved Hayley and your baby so why the hell am I still alive," she asked me.

"You still don't get it do you," I asked her.

"Get what," she asked me confused.

"Bella I love you," I shouted at her.

"What,' she whispered.

"I love you Bella that kiss we had was magical and you can't deny that you don't have feelings for me to," I replied.

"That's crazy you don't love me," she said weakly.

"For gods sake Bella," I whispered and I grabbed her wrist and kissed her.

She stood shocked but then started to kiss me back but eventually she pulled away.

"I'm sorry I can't I'm not ready," whispered Bella.

"Why? Why aren't you ready Bella? What did the Cullen's do to you," I asked her.

"Nothing," she whispered.

'Your lying! Don't lie to me Bella," I said warningly.

"It's none of your business," she yelled at me.

I then realized that Bella hasn't had one drop of vervain since the night she saved Hayley.

"I'm so sorry Bella I really didn't want to have to do this but you leave me now choice," I whispered to her.

"What? Wait no Klaus please please don't make me tell you," she begged.

I grabbed her face and looked her straight the eyes.

"Tell me what the Cullen's did to you," I said compelling her.

She stopped resisting and began to tell me her story.

**TaDa I have decided to keep going with my story but this means that there will most likely be a new chapter posted every 2 or 3 weeks! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Make sure to review!**


	12. This is all your fault

**I do not own Twilight or the Originals.**

Bpov:

When I finished telling Klaus my story I could feel tears streaming down my face.

"Bella I..," Klaus was speechless.

"There now you know," I snapped at him and I stormed out of the Bar.

"Bella please wait," said Klaus but I was gone.

I was in the heart of the French Quarter when I suddenly felt my bones breaking. I looked up and noticed that the moon was full. I had to keep moving I slowly got to my feet and head for the Compound.

Kpov:

After Isabella stormed out of the bar I stood speechless, how can anyone hurt a pure and compassionate person like Bella. I could feel the veins pop out of my face. The Cullen's are going to pay. When I got to the Compound all of the Cullen's were talking to Elijah and Rebekah. I ran full speed and pinned Edward into the wall.

"Klaus what the hell are you doing," yelled Rebekah.

"Niklaus let him go," said Elijah in a calm tone.

"And why would I do that, after what he did to Isabella he deserves to die," I growled.

"We can deal with this later right now we need to find Bella and fast," said Hayley looking up at the moon.

"I will deal with you later," I warned Edward.

And we all vamped speed out of the Compound in search for Isabella.

**BProv**

I was almost to the Compound but the pain came to the point where I felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside. I started crying and screaming. The pain I feel is nothing that I have ever felt before. I feel every bone in my bone breaking and forming. My vision becomes blurry and I could feel my eyes glowing. I saw 11 figures walking closer to me at a fast pace. I let out another bloodcurdling scream. I just want the pain to be over with.

"Bella," said Klaus who I know realized was standing right next to me.

"Oh my god," gasped Rosalie.

Esme looked like she was on the verge of crying. Her eyes full of pity and sorrow.

"Bella I am so sorry," cried Klaus.

I could feel my lungs shrinking...I couldn't breathe.

"Please make it stop," I begged.

"I'm so sorry there is nothing we can do," said Hayley who was crying.

"We need to get her into the woods before she turns," said Elijah.

Klaus nodded in reply and picked me up bridle style.

"This is all your fault," I whispered to Klaus and then I blacked out.

**Kpov**

We were near the heart of the heart of the French Quarter when we heard screams not to far away.

"That must be Bella," said Alice.

We ran closer to the source and sure enough there on the ground screaming and crying was Isabella. Her eyes were glowing orange. We started walking closer to her. I immediately went to her side. Tears were streaming down her face.

Bella," I whispered.

I didn't know what to say seeing her like this broke my undead heart.

"Oh my god," gasped Rosalie.

"Bella I am so sorry," I cried.

"Please make it stop," begged Bella.

"I'm so sorry there is nothing we can do," said Hayley who was crying.

"We need to get her into the woods before she turns," said Elijah.

I nodded in agreement. I picked her up in bridle style.

"This is all your fault," whispered Bella before she blacked out.

My heart froze...she blames me...this is all my fault, she is feeling pain because of me.

"Klaus..," said Elijah.

"We have to keep moving," I whispered and we head deeper into the Bayou.

5 minutes later Bella suddenly feel out of my arms and was caning into a wolf.

"BELLA," yelled Emmett.

"Get out of here," yelled Bella.

"No we are not leaving," said Edward.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW," she growled flashing her fangs at us.

The Cullen's took a step back.

"I'm not leaving you Bella," I growled her.

Bella knew that I would not leave so she started running away from us and was out of sight before we could chase her.

**TaDa I am so sorry that this chapter took so long my Great Uncle just died on sunday and it has been hard for my family. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Buh-Bye.**


	13. Saying Goodbye Part 1

**I do not own The Originals or Twilight.**

Bpov:

I woke up the next day, not knowing where I was. I am covered in dirt, mud, and leaves. I am surrounded by trees except for a small lake that had a dock. It took me awhile to realize that I was naked. I instantly covered myself with my hands and started looking for something to cover myself with. As I got closer to the lake, there was clothing line**(idk what its called) **that had clothes clipped onto a wire. I quickly grabbed a white tank top, dark blue shorts, bra and underwear. When I finished changing I started looking around for clues that might give me an idea of where I might be. I eventually came across a few trailers and some burnt out camp fires. I searched the trailers but they were empty. I grabbed a knife from one of the trailers just in case I come across any unfriendly people I am to weak to use my magic. I was about to leave until a voice scared me from behind.

"Who the hell are you," a bulky man with blonde shoulder length hair appeared out of the woods.

"Who the hell are you," I asked glaring at him, making my grip around the knife tighter.

"This is are territory, you answer to us," growled the man.

"Back off Oliver she is not a threat," said a familiar voice.

Jackson walked up from behind Oliver and pulled him back.

Of course...this is the Crescent wolves pack...Hayley's pack.

"Nice to see you again, Isabella," said Jackson calmly.

"Like wise," I smiled.

"Isabella huh, so this is the witch that is helping out Klaus," glared Oliver.

"If I throw a bone, would you go fetch it," I smirked at him.

Oliver lunged at me knocking me to the ground. I knew that he was stronger than me and I am to tired to use my magic. I broke my hand free and stabbed Oliver in the shoulder.

"What the hell, you bitch," growled Oliver.

"Well don't attack me," I snapped at him.

"Enough," yelled Jackson.

Jackson walked over to Oliver and rapped his shoulder with a piece of clothing.

"Now Bella, what brings you out here," asked Jackson.

"I came out here by accident," I mumbled, not wanting to tell them the truth.

"How the hell do you come out here by accident," asked Oliver.

"Hey! Aren't those my clothes," shouted a brunette.

"First you invade our territory and now you are stealing are things," growled Oliver.

"Calm the hell down Oliver," growled Jackson who was clearly irritated.

"Why don't you run back to The Originals and that trader Hayley," said a voice from the crowd of werewolves who have gathered.

"I didn't come here on purpose! Not in this specific area...I had to get far from the city so I wouldn't hurt anyone," I screamed.

Everyone went silent.

"What do you mean "so you wouldn't hurt anyone", asked Jackson.

"I accidently activated my werewolf gene," I whispered hoping that no one heard me...but of course they did.

"You what," asked Jackson shocked.

"I activated my werewolf gene, that is why I ran to the bayou. I didn't want to hurt anyone and that is also why I stole your clothes, when I woke up I had nothing on so I grabbed the first thing I could find," I explained.

"How did you activate it," asked Oliver.

"It was on the day Hope was born, the witches attacked us, they snatched Hayley and they took her to the cemetery and delivered the baby. They killed Hayley but she died with the baby's blood in her system. Anyways when we finally found the witches and the baby we attacked them. Hayley dealt will Genieve, Klaus killed the blonde witch and Elijah was fighting Monique but was losing. Genieve was winning the fight against Hayley and Klaus was getting attacked by the twins. I was the only one that wasn't getting attacked and I knew that if I didn't act fast then the baby would die so I threw a metal rod and it went into Monique's chest," I replied, mumbling the last bit.

"Bella, I am so sorry," said Jackson.

"It's my fault for caring about them," I replied.

"Caring about who," asked Jackson curiously.

"The Originals, Hayley, the baby me caring about them was my weakness," I smiled sadly.

"So what do you pla...," Oliver was cut off by my phone ringing.

"Sorry," I mumbled and looked at the caller I.D.

Klaus.

"Ugh," I grumbled.

"Is it Klaus," asked Jackson.

I nodded in reply.

By now most of the wolves went back to their daily dues.

"I should answer it because if I don't then he will just keep on calling," I replied.

I answered my phone.

_Italic- Bella _**Bold- Klaus**

_Klaus._

**Bella, love, thank god your all right. Where are you? I'll come pick you up.**

I rolled my eyes.

_No._

**What do you mean no.**

_I mean that I am not returning to the Compound._

Despite of everything that has happened...saying goodbye, I am breaking my own heart.

Klaus went silent.

**What..why.**

_Our deal was that if I protect Hayley then you will protect me, well, Hope is alive and Hayley is alive, so our deal is over with. I'm leaving the Compound._

**Please Bella...lets talk about this.**

_I'll stop by later today to get my things._

**Bella plea..**

I hung up on him before he could finish speaking.

Tears began to stream down my face. I immediately wiped them away.

"You ok," asked Jackson concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine I just need to get this over with," I said.

"Then what, where are you going to stay cuz you sure as hell aren't staying here," snapped Oliver.

"Don't you have something better to do Oliver," snapped Jackson sending Oliver away.

"If you need somewhere to stay you are more than welcomed to stay here," offered Jackson.

"No, it's ok I don't want to intrude and besides...I'm not even a part of your pack," I replied.

"You may not be a part of our pack but you did help one of our own so if you want you can stay here with us, we can help you every full moon and it will be safer for you here anyways the vampires don't appreciate werewolves in the French quarter," said Jackson who was clearly trying to convince me to stay.

"Sure, I'll stay," I replied with a crooked smile.

He smiled back.

"Well, I should get going I'll be back before dark," I said smiling and I started walking to the Compound.

**TADA sorry for this chapter being so late I've been extra busy. MAKE SURE TO REVIEW! I LOVE THE FEEDBACK!**


	14. Saying Goodbye Part 2

**I do not own The Originals or Twilight.**

Kpov:

"I'll stop by later today to get my things," replied Bella monotone.

"Bella plea...," she hung up before I could finish.

Bella is leaving...she is leaving us...she is leaving me. She can't leave us we need her...I need her.

Elijah walked in and saw my distress.

"Brother, what's wrong," asked Elijah concerned.

"It's Bella," I whispered.

"Is she ok," asked Hayley who had walked in with Hope in her arms.

"She's fine," I replied.

"Then what seems to be the problem," asked Elijah.

"Bella said that she is not returning to the Compound," I said sadly.

"Why," asked Hayley.

"She said that our deal is over, she protected Hayley and the baby," I replied.

Hayley looked at me in disbelief.

"She is stopping by later to collect her things," I mumbled.

"Where is she going to live? It's not safe for her to be alone in the French Quarter," said Hayley.

"I don't know," I replied walking upstairs to Bella's room.

"You aren't seriously going to let her leave are you," yelled Hayley.

"Who's leaving," asked Rosalie who just walked into the Compound with the rest of the Cullen's.

"Bella said that our deal is off and that she is not returning to the Compound," explained Elijah.

"Is she ok? Is she hurt? Did you find her," rambled on Edward.

"She's fine," I snapped at him.

"Well what's the plan then," asked Alice.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"Well you aren't going to let her leave...are you," asked Alice.

"Well I can't force her to stay," I replied.

"Since when did you care about free will," asked Hayley who seemed to be shocked at Klaus's response.

"No way in hell am I going to let her leave. We just got her back," said Emmett.

"We can't force her to stay here," said Elijah.

"I agree with him," I replied carrying down some of Bella's things.

"Unbelievable," yelled Hayley walking into the library.

Bpov:

I was almost to the Compound when all of a sudden my car stopped working.

"What the hell," I whispered.

I tried to start the engine again but nothing happened. Just great, just what I needed! I got out of my car and opened up my cars hood**(Idk what its called).** Now I may know nothing about cars but it's better than sitting in my car an looking like an idiot. A puff of smoke blew into my face. I closed the hood and started to get back in my car when I was grabbed from behind. I started kicking and screaming but the people covered my mouth with a paper towel. The smell of the paper towel was revolting and I eventually gave into the darkness.

I woke up in a pitch black room, I tried to move my hands but once my hands came in contact with the rope my hands started to burn. Wolfsbane. I heard a door open and a man with brown/blonde hair and blue eyes came into view. Next to him was a dark-skinned women.

"Who the hell are you," I screamed.

"Lower your voice, love. You don't want to attract any unwanted visitors," smirked the man.

"And you can watch you tone,' said the lady.

"Fine. Would you please tell me where the hell I am," I asked calmly.

"Got quite a temper this one," smiled the man.

"Kol! You dear are in the Lafayette Cemetery," said the lady.

Kol? Where have I heard that name from...oh my god.

"Kol! As in Kol Mikaelson," I asked shocked.

"The one and only," smiled Kol.

"I thought you were dead," I asked him.

"I was dead but then dear mummy brought me back," said Kol looking at the lady.

"Wait! If your Kol...then you must be Esther," I exclaimed.

"You are quite right my dear," smiled Esther.

"I thought Klaus sent you to hell," I said glaring at her.

"Anyone smart would know that you can't permanently put down my mother," said Kol.

"You don't scare me Esther, your not a witch anymore," I said glaring at her.

"I may not be a witch anymore but that doesn't mean that I don't have allies," smiled Esther.

"What allies? Your a newbie vampire who's not even in her own body. Who the hell would want to be your ally," I asked her confused.

"Well, I wouldn't call us allies, just two people who share the same goal," said a voice coming from the shadows.

A man with brown/blonde short hair and blue eyes appeared from the darkness.

"And who are you," I asked him.

"Mikael Mikaelson," said the man.

"Your Klaus's father," I said shocked.

"Niklaus is not my son," shouted Mikael.

"I thought you were dead," I asked him.

"I was until Esther brought me back," said Mikael.

"You know I would love to stay and chat but I have somewhere I need to be so if you could kindly let me go I'll be on my way," I said calmly.

"Your not going anywhere girl," growled Mikael.

Kol began chanting something so foreign that I could not understand.

"What are you doing," I asked him.

He began walking closer and closer. He touched my forehead with his thumb. He stopped chanting and walked back to Esther. Nothing happened at first until a horrible pain started to pierce through my skull. Black dots began to appear threating to let the darkness take me.

"What the hell are you doing to me," I asked weakly.

But I never heard an answer. Darkness overcame me.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN\\! I hope you enjoy this chapter! MAKE SURE TO REVIEW I LOVE TO HEAR FEEDBACK!**


	15. Body Jump

**I do not own Twilight or The Originals.**

Kpov:

I'm starting to worry about Bella, it's been 5 hours since our phone call and she still hasn't shown up to get her things.

"I'm going to call her," said Hayley.

"Maybe she's just taking her time," suggested Rebekah.

"Do you know where she was when she called you, Niklaus," asked Elijah.

"No, she wouldn't tell me," I replied.

"She might be out in the bayou," said Marcel walking in with Diego and Terry.

"I'll go check. Maybe Jackson saw her," said Hayley handing Elijah Hope.

"I'll go to," I told her.

"Us to," said the Cullen's

"We'll call you if we find her," said Hayley.

Elijah nodded in reply and walked towards the library.

"Let's go," I told her.

Bpov:

I woke up in the same chair as before, but instead of seeing Mikael, Kol or Esther...I'm looking at myself.

"It's seems that the spell has worked," said Mikael.

"What the hell did you do," I yelled.

"You see you were right, I can't do any spells because I am a vampire but that doesn't mean that a different witch can't put me in a different body," smiled Esther.

No!

"Who's body am I in," I yelled.

"Well seeing that the moment I left my body it died so we put you in a more suitable body," said Kol placing a mirror in front of my face.

I had wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. No! I'm in Cami's body.

"Why are you doing this," I asked.

"Because, your connection with my son with help us gain access to that baby. That baby should not have lived it will nothing but destruction," said Esther.

"You'll never get away with this," I told her.

"Oh I think I will. You see if I die in this body you will die to even if you are in a different body," smiled Esther.

"But if you die then I die then so does Cami," I whispered.

"Exactly. Would Klaus really kill both you and Cami seeing how he loves you both," said Esther.

"Klaus will know that there's something wrong, you don't know the first thing about me," I snapped.

"I don't need it to last forever...just long enough for me to get the baby. Klaus can kill me, he just won't know that he will also be killing the women he loves," smiled Esther.

"Your sick," I looked at her in disgust.

"Not sick Darling just clever," she smirked and walked out of the cemetery along with Kol and Mikael.

Kpov:

"How much farther! This hike is ruining my shoes," complained Rose.

"Wow you really don't like Bella do you," growled Bekah.

"Not much farther," said Hayley walking into the clearing.

The wolves went in a protective stance.

"At ease wolves we just came to talk," I said.

'What the hell do you want," growled Oliver.

"We were just wondering if you saw Bella last night, she was suppose to stop my the Compound to get her things but she hasn't come yet," asked Hayley.

"Yes actually we have, she was here earlier. Once she leaves you guys she plans to come stay out in the Bayou with us so we can help her with her transformation," said Jackson.

"Is she still here," asked Edward.

"No she left a few minutes after you called her," said Oliver.

"Where the hell is she then," asked Alice.

Bpov:

I need to get out of here before Esther gets to Klaus. I tried pulling my hands out of the ropes but all I got was rope burns.

"Ugh," I groaned out loud.

"Everything alright in there Love," smirked Kol who walked into the cemetery.

"Why are you helping her," I asked him.

"She brought me back to life," said Kol simply.

"But didn't she try to kill you," I asked him.

He didn't respond.

"And now you are going to let her kill your niece," I said looking at him in disgust.

"Do you think that I want to do this," he asked me.

"Frankly yes I do," I responded.

"You know nothing about me," whispered Kol.

"Maybe not but you can still help us get rid of Esther. All you have to do is put me back in my original body," I replied.

'Don't you get it! I can't reverse the spell. Once she gets what she wants she is going to kill herself. Her last vengeance, killing Klaus's love and his friend," said Kol.

"So what your saying is that I'm going to die no matter what," I asked.

"Yeah," whispered Kol.

**Ta Da! I hope you enjoy the chapter! I got asked to my schools 8th Grade Promo Dance! The guy who asked me made a sign that says "This Should Be A No Brainer...Promo?" it had a zombie on it because he knows that I love The Walking Dead. Well I hope that you enjoy the chapter! Make sure to review!**


	16. Farewell Part 1

**I do not own Twilight or The Originals.**

Kpov:

"Where the hell is she," I yelled slamming my fist on the table.

We just came back from searching the entire bloody French Quarter.

"We will find her," said Elijah trying to calm me down.

"Hey guys," said a familiar voice.

I turn around to see Bella.

"Where the hell have you been," yelled Hayley while hugging Bella.

"Sorry I had car trouble so I had to walk," said Bella.

"Are you sure that you want to leave," asked Rebekah who was also hugging Bella.

"I'm sure. I need to get this werewolf thing under control ," said Bella with a smile that did not reach her eyes.

"Do you need any help moving your belongings into your car Ms. Swan,' asked Elijah.

"Sure," said Bella grabbing a box labeled "clothes".

*2 hours later*

"That's everything," said Hayley who was hugging Bella again.

'Don't worry I'll come and visit," laughed Bella.

"Bye sweetheart," smiled Bella at Hope who was playing with her fingers.

"Goodbye Ms. Swan," said Elijah.

"Goodbye Elijah," smiled Bella.

Bella turned to me and her smile dropped.

Elijah, Hayley, Rebekah, and the Cullen's walked back inside.

"Bella please don't leave," I whispered.

"I need to Klaus. I need to get this werewolf thing under control,' she said.

I pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Klaus I need to go," she whispered.

"Goodbye Isabella," I replied.

"Goodbye Klaus," she said getting in her car and drove away.

Bpov:

Esther returned to the cemetery with Mikael at her side.

"How did it go Mother," asked Kol.

"They didn't suspect a thing," said Esther.

"What's next," asked Mikael.

"Well tomorrow I will go to the Compound," said Esther.

"Don't you think that seems a bit too soon," said Kol.

"I mean you did just leave the Compound. Maybe you should wait a week or two before you go over again," suggested Kol.

"I suppose. Well I must go, I'm suppose to stay out in the Bayou with the Crescent Wolves," groaned Esther.

"Goodbye Mother,"said Kol leading Esther out of the cemetery leaving me with Mikael.

"What the hell are you looking at," I growled at him.

"I just don't understand how someone could fall for a monster such as Niklaus," said Mikael.

"Well your no better. You beat Klaus, made him feel useless and unwanted. What kind of father does that. How are you any better then him," I asked him.

" HE IS NOT MY SON," yelled Mikael.

"You've done damage only a father could do," I snapped at him.

"Monsters aren't born, there created," I replied.

"Father you can go now. I can watch the girl," said Kol.

Mikael walked away.

"I've been thinking about what you said," said Kol.

"And," I asked him.

"Your right. I may not be able to save you but I can save my niece," said Kol.

"Are you saying that you are going to help me," I asked him surprised.

"Yes. We need to make a plan," said Kol pacing.

"We need to kill Esther," I stated.

"What? But if we kill her then you die," said Kol surprised.

"It's not like we have a different option," I replied.

"Your willing to die for my family," asked Kol.

"I'm dead either way. I just don't want the baby to die with me,' I said.

Kol nodded in reply.

"We also need to find a way to save Cami," I told him.

"How we can't reverse the spell," said Kol.

"We have to ask Davina for help," I replied.

"Why would she help us," asked Kol.

"Because Cami is her friend and also she has a crush on you," I said.

"Fine but how do we approach her? I can't let you out of here," asked Kol.

"You don't need to. All you need to do is give me a nail filer," I told him smiling.

"Ok then what," he asked.

"Just go up to Davina and asked for her help," I said.

"Fine," said Kol.

"Well go get me my nail filer.," I snapped at him.

He hurried away.

You're not going to win this time Esther.

**Ta Da! Sorry that it's so short! I hope you enjoy the chapter! The next chapter is the final chapter!Make sure to review!**


	17. Farewell Part 2

**I do not own Twilight or The Originals.**

*1 week later*

Kpov:

"You guys Bella has been acting weird lately don't you think," asked Hayley.

It's been 1 week since Bella left the Compound and whenever she's here she spends most of her time with the baby.

"She seems more attached to Hope lately," said Rebekah.

'I'm sure it's nothing," said Alice.

"Maybe," I replied.

Bpov:

"There starting to get suspicious," said Esther.

"What are we going to do," asked Mikael.

"I'm taking action tonight," said Esther.

I still had the nail filer in my hands.

"I shall go with you. I will stay in hiding until you give me the signal to attack," said Mikael.

"I will go to," said Kol.

"Shall we," asked Esther leading both men out of the cemetery.

I began using the nail filer against the rope. I finally broke through the rope and ran out of the cemetery. I have to warn them. I ran as far as I could before I got to Rousseau's. I spotted Marcel in the bar and ran to him.

"Marcel," I yelled luckily the bar was empty.

"Cami! Where the hell have you been," asked Marcel.

"No time to explain. First thing I'm not Cami I'm Isabella. Second Esther took over my body and is heading to kill Hope," I replied.

"Wait What," asked Marcel.

"There's no time we need to get to the Compound and fast," I said Jumping on his back. He ran to the Compound as fast as we could.

Kpov:

She has been hanging around here a lot. Mostly around Hayley whenever she has the baby.

"Hey Bella so I was thinking that maybe we can get out of here and go to Rousseau's," suggested Hayley.

"First things first I'm not Isabella I'm Esther. Now," yelled Bella.

"Wait what," said Hayley.

All of a sudden I was pinned up against the wall and saw that it was Mikael holding me against the wall.

"Mikael," I whispered in terror.

"Hello boy," said Mikael.

Elijah, Hayley and Rebekah were on the ground screaming in agony. Kol was casting a spell. I grabbed Mikael's hand an twisted it and pushed him off of me and went after Esther.

"_Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Veras, Sequita Saguines, Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous," _chanted Esther.

I feel to my knees and screamed in pain.

"Mikael hold him done so I can get the child," said Esther.

Mikael broke my arms and legs.

"No," screamed Hayley.

Esther picked up the baby and held her up in the air.

"Finally," whispered Esther.

Bpov:

When we got to the Compound Esther, Mikael and Kol where already there.

"You go find Davina. I'll stop Esther," I said.

Marcel nodded in reply and ran to Davina.

I quietly walked inside and saw Esther holding the baby.

I pulled the knife that I got from Rousseau's an held it in my hand.

"Let the baby go," I yelled at Esther.

"How did you get out," asked Esther.

"Let's just say that I had some help," I replied looking at Kol.

"How could you," gasped Esther.

Kol stopped his spell letting Elijah, Rebekah and Hayley free from his spell.

Elijah and Rebekah ran to Mikael and began to fight him.

"Kol and Hayley go help Marcel find Davina and start the spell," I told them.

"No, I'm helping you," said Hayley.

"Go! Now," I yelled.

They ran to Marcel and Davina.

"Oh how brave of you. Facing me alone," smirked Esther placing the baby back down in the crib.

"I may be human but I still know my own bodies weaknesses," I replied and threw a wolfbane grenade at Esther.

She screeched in pain. She walked closer to me.

I have to stall her until they finish the spell.

"_Phesmatos superous em animi," _chanted Esther.

I screamed in pain.

"Bella," yelled the Cullen's.

Esther got distracted and stopped her spell.

"The spell is finished," yelled Kol.

I ran towards Esther and stabbed her in the heart. Rebekah and Eljiah finished off Mikael and ran towards me.

Nothing happened at first then suddenly my chest started to bleed.

I gasped and feel to the ground but Klaus caught me.

"What's happening," asked Klaus concerned.

"Esther body jumped into Bella's body and placed Bella in Cami's body. Once Esther dies so does Bella. The spell Davina and I just did was to keep Cami alive," said Kol.

"What about Bella! Reverse the spell," shouted Klaus.

"He can't," I croaked.

"What do you mean he can't," asked Klaus.

"The spell can't be reverse," I gasped.

"No! You're not dying," said Klaus who was now crying.

"Bella you can't give up," said Hayley who was also crying.

"There's no point...I'm a lost cause," I replied with a small smile.

I began to cough. Blood covered my lips.

"No Bella," shouted Klaus.

"Goodbye, I love you," I whispered and let the darkness take me.

I'd never given much thought to how I would die. But dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go...

**TADA! I hope you enjoy the final chapter! I know...you probably hate me for killing Bella but it was part of the story! I had so much fun making this story! Make sure to review your thoughts about the ending of this story!**


	18. SEQUEL! FALLEN ANGEL

**GO CHECK OUT THE SEQUEL "THE FALLEN ANGEL" MANY OF YOU GUYS ASKED FOR A SEQUEL OF THIS STORY SO I DELIVERED. **


End file.
